


Kobieta, która straciła żonę

by Ginny_N



Series: Możesz to mieć [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, LGBTQIAP+, Preserve Your Gays, They live because fuck you AU, Time Travel Fix-It, Unbury Your Gays, alternative universe, we gave Angstrom's wife a name cos she didn't have one, wlw
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_N/pseuds/Ginny_N
Summary: Część druga serii fików naprawiających losy postaci LGBTQIAP+ w 11 serii.





	Kobieta, która straciła żonę

**Author's Note:**

> W dzisiejszej części: Angstrom i jej zabita przez Stenzę żona.

Angstrom wie, że wygrana w wyścigu nie odwróci biegu czasu – a kiedy z dłonią na dłoni Epzo sięga po swoją nagrodę i jej spojrzenie przez moment spotyka się ze spojrzeniem Doktor, ma wrażenie jakby coś właśnie jej się wymykało. Jakaś szansa największa w życiu. Jakby ta kobieta o oczach starszych niż czas była w stanie oddać jej Molee i pozostałych i nawet ich rodzimą planetę. Jakby razem z Doktor Angstrom mogła o wiele więcej niż tylko uciec w bezpieczne miejsce.  
Zanim jednak zdąży cokolwiek zrobić, choćby otworzyć usta, poprosić o więcej czasu Ilin pstryka palcami. Wszystko znika. Angstrom ledwie słyszy Epzo, cieszącego się jak dzieciak ze swojej części wygranej. Odgryza się bez serca, ale jemu to nie przeszkadza. Wkrótce zresztą znika, choć obiecuje przesłać kartkę ze swojego raju. Angstrom jest pewna, że dotrzyma słowa. A ona może nawet na nią odpowie.  
  


*

  
  
Kiedy Molee staje na jej progu Angstrom nie jest pewna, co się stało. Przez chwilę – jedno uderzenie serca – nie wierzy, że to jej żona, we własnej osobie.  
– Molee… – tyle jest w stanie powiedzieć, zanim jej głos się załamie, zanim utonie w uścisku ukochanych ramion.  
– To Doktor – szepcze Molee, pewna, że tyle – przynajmniej na razie – wystarczy. Zanim powie Angstrom o świecie, który uratowała przed Stenzą Doktor ze swoją dziewczyną i ich dwójką przyjaciół. I o granicach w łamaniu praw czasu.


End file.
